


A Good Patient

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Aunt Jennyanydots, Caring Skimbleshanks, Fluff, Loving Jellicle Family, M/M, Other cats make brief appearances, Protective Skimbleshanks, Sick Fic, Sick Munkustrap, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: A Sick Fic request from someone on Tumblr, requesting Skimblestrap with a sick Munk.
Relationships: Munkustrap/Skimbleshanks (Cats)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Good Patient

Skimbleshanks first suspected something was wrong was when Syllabub, Tantomile, Jellylorum, and the other kittens showed up at the Railway station to greet him, instead of the usually tiger-striped grey tabby. Skimble greeted them all dutifully, nuzzling faces, smoothing out rogue bits of fur, and noticing that his job was taking much longer than usual. He didn’t dare ask, not yet. Syllabub was practically squirming with the desire to say something, and so he decided to wait until the information came to him

“Munkustrap’s sick!” Syllabub said at last, her eyes wide, “He doesn’t know we’re here!”

Skimble frowned, “You didn’t tell any of the adults?”

“We told Jenny!”

“While she was sleeping,” Tantomile added with a vague smirk, “If we told someone, they would have told Munkustrap, and he would have insisted on coming after us! And he’s really sick, Skimble!”

“Really really sick,” Syllabub repeated with a soft whine, “You’ll come help, won’t you?”

“Just like you help us when we’re sick?”

“Of course, kittens,” Skimbleshanks assured immediately, his mind already working as he began to lead them back to familiar territory. How sick was Munkustrap? Was it a small cold or something worse? The grey tabby was notorious for having stomach problems, but was it a case of eating the wrong thing out of the trash or was it the kind of thing that only humans could handle? Skimble worried and worried the entire walk home, so much so that he could barely pay attention to the kittens and their stories.

When they finally turned down the right alley, the kittens hesitated at Skimble’s side.

“He’s been really tired.”

“We don’t want to stress him out.”

“Come find us and tell us a story when you can!”

Skimble frowned as he looked at the three young queens ready to beat a hasty retreat. That wasn’t like the kittens, who were always eager for the chance to cuddle their favorite Protector. And Munkustrap never refused a chance to be near his kittens. But… perhaps Munk was feeling so poorly that being around the infectious high energy of the kittens overwhelmed them. Skimble nodded, brushing Syllabub’s forehead fondly. She had a little tuft of fur that refused to go down, no matter how he and Munkustrap tried to smooth it. The kittens wandered off down the streets, off to engage in some new game, no doubt, and left Skimble alone at the end of the alley. He could see the familiar setup of crates, could make out the threadbare blankets that made up Munkustrap’s den. He padded towards it slowly, slow and careful.

“Munk?” He called out, his voice soft. A head peaked out from under the den, but not bearing the pelt of a grey tabby. Rather, it was soft white, with leopard spots.

“Hello Skimble,” Victoria whispered, sneaking out from the Den, “He’s just asleep now. Mistoffelees and I haven’t left his side except to bring him food.”

“Do you know what wrong?” 

Victoria shook her head, “He’s been coughing and breathing hard,” She murmured mournfully, “And he hasn’t eaten most of the food that we’ve brought him.”

Skimble sighed, “Sounds like it might be a respiratory infection. You and Mistoffelees can go home. Keep away from the others for a few days, just to make sure you haven’t caught it yourself. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Victoria nodded, “Mistoffelees?” She called softly, turning towards the den, “Skimble is here now. He’ll take care of Munk.”  
The Tuxedo cat appeared a second later, looking very sad at having to leave, but also so relieved at seeing the ginger tom.

“He’s spending most of the day sleeping. I can’t get him to eat, no matter how hard I try,” Mistoffelees murmured, ears low, “Skimble… he sounds terrible.”

“He always does,” Skimble sighed, “This isn’t the first time Munkustrap’s gotten a respiratory infection, and it probably won’t be the last. Thank you both for taking care of him. I can take it from here,” He assured, touching their shoulders and smiling kindly, “Go get some rest. I’m sure Munkustrap will tell me what angels you were to him when he wakes up.”

Victoria gently led Mistoffelees away, the Tuxedo looking very reluctant to go. Skimble smiled after them, and once they were out of the alley, he finally crawled into the Den.

It was dark inside. Warm, but smelling distinctly of sickness and infection. It was a potent smell. The kind of scent that made Skimble’s insides turn. Instinctively, he wanted to flee the scent, but the sight that befell him made him draw closer.

Munkustrap always lost weight when he got sick, but whenever it was respiratory infections, it seemed infinitely worse. The curled up ball of dull grey fur and bones looked so pathetic, so incredibly pathetic. Skimble curled up at Munkustrap’s side and examined his face. There was a build up of gunk around his nose and eyes, and he was breathing heavily through his mouth. Skimble began to purr, hoping that it might provide a comfort for his friend as he went about using a small rag to clean his face. The movements must have stirred Munkustrap from his sleep, because he opened his eyes slowly.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

“Aw, shhh Love. It’s alright,” Skimble murmured, setting the rag aside to stroke Munkustrap’s forehead and around his ears, “I sent away Victoria and Mistoffelees so they can rest. Hopefully they didn’t catch anything…” At this, Munkustrap’s ears drooped and he offered a barely audible whine, “Shh… I’m glad they were here to take care of you. Mistoffelees said you haven’t been eating, Love. Is that true?”

It had to be true. Munkustrap's spine was practically starting to show, but he waited for confirmation anyways. Munkustrap nodded slowly and curled up around himself again. Skimble sighed.

“Are you drinking, at least?”

Munkustrap gave a barely perceptible nod, which Skimble took to mean “yes, but not recently”. Skimble made a mental note to go get some water when he could. As they fell silent, all Skimble could hear was Munkus’ rattling breath. The last time the silver Tom had a bad respiratory infection was nearly two years ago. The kittens hadn’t been around for it. Mistoffelees had, but it was always scary to the younger cats when they saw their Protector knocked off of his feet like this. And truly, Skimble always worried as well. Munkustrap wasn’t a bad patient, but symptoms always hit him hard, and there was one time, when he was a kitten, that things got bad enough that Jennyanydots had to bring the silver tabby to her owners. She yowled until they got the hint and brought Munkustrap to the people that could help him. A couple of weeks later, Munkustrap was back on the streets, skinnier than he ever had been before but definitely feeling better. Jenny said it was lucky they got him there when they did, because it was close…

Skimble didn’t often think about that time, but whenever he did, it was always when Munkustrap was sick like this. Would this be another time where only the humans could help him? He hoped not. Last time, Munkustrap had smelled strange after coming home, and had been so quiet and seemed depressed for a long while after. He had eventually gone back to his normal self, but Skimble hoped that they would never have to take Munk to the humans again, if it could be avoided.

“Ss…skimble?” Skimbleshanks glanced up to see Munkustrap staring at him. His eyes were bright red, filled with gunk.

“Yes, kitten?” Skimbleshanks crooned, nuzzling Munkustrap’s neck. 

“Talk…please?” His voice was so hoarse, so terribly pathetic sounding. Skimble nuzzled him again.

“Of course, Love,” Skimbleshanks adjusted himself so Munkustrap could lean against him, “Well, let me see… Oh, the kittens came to see me at the Train station.”

Perhaps not the best thing to say, if Munkustrap’s reaction was anything to go by. The Silver Tom’s eyes flew open and he struggled to get up. Skimble held him close, though, preventing him from moving, “Now now. They didn’t tell anyone because they figured you might react like that. Syllabub told me you weren’t feeling well. They walked me over here, but didn’t want to bother you.”

Munkustrap whined sadly, “Miss them,” He croaked.

“I’m sure you do,” Skimble cooed, “They seemed very upset at not being able to see you.”

Munkustrap adjusted himself, curling up again and letting out a rattling sigh. Skimble made a decision.

“Alright, Munk, here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to go to Jennys, get you some food and water, and then when I come back, I’ll tell you a story of my adventures, but you have to eat and drink for me, deal?”

Munkustrap nodded. His eyes were already closing, though, and Skimble honestly doubted that he was even heard. He got up slowly, bundled Munkustrap up in some more blankets so that he wouldn’t get cold in his absence. Then he ducked out of the Den and made his way down the alley.

“Skimble? Is Munk alright?”

Socrates, Plato, and Alonzo were laying near the edge of the alley, and Cassandra and Demeter were sitting on the wall nearby. Skimbleshanks couldn’t help but smile. No doubt the kittens had informed the rest of the clan of Skimble’s return.

“Just another respiratory infection,” Skimble sighed, “I’m sure he’ll be able to fight it off with some food, water, and a lot of rest. I’m actually off to Jenny’s now, to get him something. Keep an eye on him for me?”  
“Of course.”

Skimble smiled and, content knowing he was no longer leaving Munkustrap alone, set off on his way to Jennyanydots’ house. He was glad that Munkustrap had people to watch over him, even when he wasn’t around. 

When he reached Jennyanydots window, the gumbie cat was practically waiting for him, perched on the sill with food and water ready. Victoria and Mistoffelees were laying nearby, snoozing in the evening air. Jenny winked at Skimble and hopped down beside him.

“How is he?”

“Not great,” Skimble admitted, “But its not as bad as it could be. He’s resting a lot, which is good. Now if I can get him to eat…”

Jenny chuckled, “Munk barely eats when he’s feeling well,” She pointed out, “Mistoffelees and Victoria were telling me that he’s having a bit of a hard time breathing. Do you want me to come over and take a quick look?”

“Mm, not yet,” Skimble murmured, “I tried to get him to promise me to eat first. How about tomorrow morning?”

Jenny nodded, “I can do that. I’ll bring breakfast.”

“Excellent, thank you. And how long has he been sick?”

“Mm…” Jenny considered the question, “Cassandra said that he wasn’t leaving his den about 5 days ago, which means he probably had it for a day or two with minimal symptoms. He’s probably had it for about a week now.”

Skimble nodded, “Alright then, hopefully that means he’s on the tail end of it. See you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Jenny assured with a wave, and Skimble returned to the alley with food and water in hand.

Alonzo had apparently snuck his way over to the den because when Skimble returned, the cat was sitting right outside the crates, tail waving slowly. He seemed content now. Relieved, almost? Skimble regarded him with a smile and an incline of his head.

“Alright?”

“All good,” Alonzo assured, “He just made a couple noises and I wanted to check. I think he was just snoring in his sleep.”

Skimble chuckled, “Poor thing makes the worst noises when he’s like this. Thanks for checking on him, Alonzo.”

The young Tom smiled up at him before retreating back to the company of his brothers. As the moon began to rise, Cassandra and Demeter left to patrol, but Socrates, Plato, and Alonzo stayed nearby. Just in case.

Skimble ducked into the den and found Munkustrap, curled up at the center of the den, bundled in blankets, just as Skimble had left him. The Ginger Tom curled up around him, nuzzled his neck and smoothed some fur back on his head. 

“Breaks my heart that it takes something like this to finally make you rest, Munk,” Skimble whispered, holding him close and cuddling him, “But as much as I’m glad to see you resting, I can’t help but hope you get back on your feet soon.”

Skimble was loathe to wake him, but the dry breaths he was making made up his decision. He was gentle about it, petting Munkustrap’s face, gently playing with ears until tired eyes finally opened. 

“Food and water, Love, then you can go back to sleep, I promise,” Skimble murmured, nuzzling him, “Think you can do that for me?”

Munkustrap sat up slowly, and though he glared at the water with distrust, nonetheless drank. It was slow, painful, and clear to Skimble that Munkus’ throat must have been raw from breathing through his mouth.

But after a while, Munkustrap pulled away from the water, looking satisfied and a little more awake.

“I think I promised you a tale of my adventures while you ate?” Skimble murmured, and Munkustrap smiled weakly, nodding. He didn’t dare speak yet, but that was alright. Skimble wouldn’t ask him to, “Alright. Come here, love, lay here. There we are. Don’t eat too quick, you don’t want to upset your stomach. Just take it slow. And if you fall asleep, that’s alright.”

Munkustrap snuggled up against Skimble, and though his eyes were already growing heavy, he nonetheless began to eat. Chewing seemed to be effort, swallowing looked a little painful, but Skimble still had some water if he needed it, and the fact that he was eating at all was a relief.

“Alright, well, I was at the station in Edinburgh, and the train was getting ready to leave, when a young Queen comes running towards me in an absolute state. Why, she and her family had ridden the train over from Glasgow and they had lost one of their kittens! Well, I went tearing through the train at top speed looking for a little black kitten, checking every car I could find to the point where the station master was convinced I’d lost my mind. Oh my goodness, Munk, you should have been there, we may as well have been possessed with how frantically we searched. In the end, I couldn’t find the poor thing!”

Munkustrap glared up at him, ears pinned flat against his head, and though he didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. How dare you tell me a sad story with how I’m feeling right now?!

Skimble laughed, “Oh, it’s alright, Love, the story’s not over yet. Well, the train went back to Glasgow station, and I was feeling very poorly about myself and my inability to find this kitten, but the second I step off the train, a little black fur-ball comes streaking towards me and starts crying about how he had gotten distracted and was lost and his family was in Edinburgh and please sir please I have to get back to my family! Well, imagine my relief at finding the kitten alive and well, just not in the right city. I stayed with the kitten until the next train to Edinburgh and he was reunited with his parents before the night was out. Oh, Munk, you should have seen the relief in their eyes. Didn’t care a moment that the kitten got lost because he was distracted by something, and I was on my way back home on the next Train. Oh the family tried to repay me in some way, but I said none of that. It’s just what a railway cat does, you know?”

Skimble looked down at Munk. The Silver Tabby had fallen back asleep again, but Skimble was amazed to find about half the food missing. With a smile, he kissed Munkustrap’s head. “I’m back home now, Love. I’ll take good care of you, I promise,” He whispered, “We’ll get you back on your feet again soon. Sleep well, Munk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Munkustrap's character is literally just "sick" in this entire fic. XD I had the Upper Respiratory Infection in Cats symptom page up for the majority of my writing this. XD


End file.
